Different Worlds
by Set Fire To the Help
Summary: Different Worlds is about two worlds earth and earth has every ones oppsits pairs shris and canny
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so I know they don't really act like this but you'll get why they act this way soon.**_

**New girl**

"Hello class we have a new student to day. Please come here Samantha." I girl then walked throw the door. She had dark shin, her hair was brown with blue and white highlights, she had a blue and black bow in her hair. She was wearing a thin blue shirt with laces on it and a blue and black fluffy skirt, blue tights with combat boots.

"Call me Sam." The girl said in her light sweet voice.

"K Sam go sit next to Chris. Chris raise your hand." A boy with blue hair raised his hand. He had a noise ring, bright blue eyes and blue hair with black highlight, he was wearing a jacket that was blue, his jeans had holes in them, and his shoe looked new.

The girl walked over and sit down ."Ok class before we begin I want us all to stand up say your name age and something about you"

"I'm Mark, I'm 17 and I'm a nerd."

"I'm Wendy, I'm 17 and I'm the nerd's girlfriend"

" I'm Jeremy, I'm 17 and I'm the coolest person in the school."

* * *

_**5 people later**_

"I'm Danny, I'm 17 and I'm the star of the football team." Danny wasn't the kind of person that gloated

"I'm Cathy, I'm 17 and Danny's girlfriend and star of the cheerleading team" Cathy was the kind of person that was nice but bossy.

"I'm Chris, I'm 17 and I'm a trouble maker."

"I'm Sam, I'm 17 and I'm weird and a singer."

* * *

_**Rest of the class later**_

"Ok looks like we ran out of time. Chris to day you will show Sam around and that not a request it's a demand get it." The teacher said.

* * *

_**I hate school so ship to lunch**_

"What's your problem most girl want to be seen with the bad boy but you act like you hate me so what's you problem?" Said Chris to Sam, they were sitting next to Danny and Cathy who just looked at them.

"My problem is your making me sit with you when I hate." Sam giggled got up and left. She don't even touch her food but still got up graded her food and throw it away.

"There most be something wrong with her." Chris said to his friend.

* * *

_**After School yeah School over hehe I say that and I'm not even in the school**_

"This sucks." Sam said at her locker but still she giggled.

"What sucks?" Chris asked there locker were right next to either's.

"That I have every Class that you have at the same time and I sit next to you." She giggled again.

"Do you giggle every time you say some thing?" Chris asked.

"No Its just funny cause your trying so hard to make me not hate you." Sam started to giggle.

"I do that cause I really like you." Chris said, it was the first time his had every said what he felt and it felt good. With her he felt like he don't have to hid things but he did like the mbc he could never tell her that cause if he did she would be in danger.

"Well good luck with that lover boy." Sam said bring him back to earth she kissed his cheek and left. Chris touched where she kissed him. Then got on his skateboard and went to the club house with his head spinning and dizzy from the kiss.

_**Hehe my chargers finally working but its still be gay. How'd you like it. Reminder press the button that says review to tell me. Hehe be nice I have a very low confidents. I'll cry if you say some thing mean jk don't I will hate my self and take down this story and all my either ones to.**_


	2. Another Earth

Different Worlds

Another Earth

"Cathy, Danny, Sam you guys need to see this." Chris was at the super computer.

"What is it Chris." Sam said annoyed cause her and Cathy were playing truth or dare and it was Cathy turn.

"Chris that just earth see you can get close up and see us." Cathy said wanting to get back to truth or dare.

"NO It's not see it like earth but opposite." Chris said looking back at them.

"Fine then take us there. Then we'll believe you." Said Sam not believing Chris no matter how much she liked him.

"Fine lets pack and get in the space ship." Chris said wanting to impress Sam.

_**6 hours later**_

"Are we almost there." Wined Cathy and Danny.

"Yeah." Chris said annoyed they had been saying that for 5 and a half hour. He was looking at them.

"Chris look out." Yelled Sam when he looked forwards they was the ground coming fast. BOOM They had crushed. They ran out." Thanks a lot Chris. You could have killed us."

"Sorry but I got us here all we have to do is go to the club house and ask them to help us fix it."

"K I'm in." Sam said. "Mostly cause I'm bored."

"Us to." Said Danny for Cathy and him self.

"K Then lets go." They ran off to the clubhouse.

_**At clubhouse**_

"Chris don't skate in the clubhouse Please." Cathy snarled. Chris got off his skateboard and sat down right next to the door. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Door." Chris said being lazy.

"Chris your right next to the door you get it." Said Danny not wanting to get up.

"I got k lazy butts." Cathy said walking to the door. When she opened the door the first thing she saw was her self.

"Guy come here." Danny got up and walked over to see who it was. It was him Cathy and Chris and some girl.

"Chris got over here." Danny she next looking away.

"Make me." Chris yelled but then got up hoping it was Sam. Chris went to the door. "So They from that another earth we find last year."

"Yeah we kind of need your help fixing are space ship." other Cathy said. Then the alien alarm went off.

"We will if you help us so we get done faster." (OK so people don't get confused Cathy 1 well be bossy Cathy and Cathy 2 is funny Cathy k good back to story) Said Cathy 1

"okay." Said Cathy 2

_**Chris 1 is bad boy Chris, Chris 2 is nerd Chris ,Danny 1 is football Danny, Danny 2 is The Danny, Sam 1 is the weird Sam and Sam2 is bossy Sam **_**Hehe reminder chick the button that says review**


	3. Sorry

_**Sorry I haven't update my laptop was broken and I just got it back ill try to update fast.**_

_**Thanks for reading my storys**_


	4. secrets out

Sorry I have updated in a long time but here it is now. So hope you like. Also has an one seen a dog named peter. He talks, stands on 2 legs and eats bunnies, cause I have to kill him.

Secrets out

The mbc ran down to the park. When they got there, there was a giant alien that looked like blood and jell-o.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW" they all said. They started to shot at it but when they did it just disappeared.

"Forget shooting it just vacuvent it already" Chris 1 yelled. Cathy 2 vacuvented it and then they all heard giggling from the picnic table behind them. They all turned around to see the new girl sitting on the table.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII." Shouted the girl.

"S-S-SAM!." Chris 1 yelled. She had the 'dud' look on her face.

"That's my name." And like always she giggled when she was done talking.

"What all did you see?" Cathy 2 asked.

"I saw.." Sam 1 stopped and busted out laughing "Sorry you guys just look so stupid."

"WHAT!!!!!" Screamed Cathy 1 "Were going to get in so much trouble and you say we look stupid."

"Cath calm down." Danny 1 said.

"Maybe we should go back to the club house and talk." Cathy 1 said trying to clam down.


	5. THE END?

THE END?

* * *

"Sooooo why am I here." Sam 1 said bored.

"Cause you saw us." Cathy1 said her eye twitching

"Yeah and you see your self ever time you look in a mirror."

"God your stupid." Cathy1 said crossing her arms

"What the hell did you just say to me."

"You heard me."

"you know what I wasn't going to tell people but maybe I will."

"Fine we'll just eased your mind fine with me."

"If you can then do it." Then she ran out before they could grab her.

"DAMN IT." Cathy yelled

"Calm down I'll talk to her tomorrow and make sure she doesn't tell. Bye" Chris1 said getting up

"Where are you going."

"Home maybe."

"Bye." They all said as he shut the door.

**TOMORROW**

* * *

"Hey Sam wait up." Chris1 yelled at Sam1.

"Hi." She said giggling with an evil smile on her face

"What's with the smile?" Chris cocked one of his eye brow.

"Nothing I just have a plan." giggle

"What plan?" Chris said backing up a little

"You'll see." She said stepping forward. smile

"O really." Step

"Yeah." Step

"What's it about?" Step

"Didn't I say you'll see." Step. Their body's were touching, their lips brushing. Chris could feel her chest rise and fall with every breathe and her breathe on his face and a little on his neck. Then when his hands went up to push her closer to him the bell ring. "We should get to class." She said pulling away reminding where they were.

"Yeah I guess." they started walking to class when Chris grabbed her hand as they walked. A blush grew on both their faces. When they walked in the class room Cathy and Danny noticed their hand and their faces along with the rest of the class. Cathy was happy even through she didn't like Sam she thought they belonged together.

**At the club house with the mbc2 and the mbc1 at school**

* * *

"Chris are you almost done." Sam asked

"Well it wont take so long if some people helped me." He said turning around. He noticed that she was wear pj shorts that went a little passed her hips showing a lot and a tank top that went down to her the bottom of her ribs her hair a little messy and down her eyes sparkled as she smiled cause he knew she wasn't going to help. His eye softened as he looked her up and down with a dazed look on his face. He walked to her and put his arms around her sides, her eyes widen a little. Chris leaned over and pressed his lips to her and her eye shut and she pressed her lips to his hard put her arms around his neck. He licked her lips and she opened her mouth. A few minutes later Chris pushed her on the couch putting his hands under her shirt later her shirt was on the floor and soon went his shirt and her shorts and his pants

**Later**

Chris2 was working on the spaceship and Sam sat on the couch and watched him. "It's done."

"Really."

"Yeah we can go home now" Chris said going hugging Sam

_**

* * *

**_

I don't know if that should be the end or not soooo leave a comment and tell me what you think


End file.
